Karabiner 98 Kurz
The Karabiner 98k (often abbreviated Kar-98k or K98k) is a German bolt-action rifle featured in every World War Two game in the Medal of Honor series with the exception of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun ''and ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. ''The '''K' stands for short in German.'' The Kar-98k is developed from the Gewehr 98 rifle and it was widely used by all branches of the armed forces of Germany during World War II. The Kar-98k is often converted into a sniper rifle by installing a telescopic sight. The Kar-98k is considered to be one of the best bolt-action rifle in World War 2 along with the British Lee-Enfield. Medal of Honor and Underground The K98k is the standard German infantry weapon in the original Medal of Honor and the prequel, Underground. It is the German Army's primary offensive weapon for the early-mid part of the campaign and it's only seen in the hands of enemies. Levels not featuring Mauser are quite rare in original game: Sneak Into the Rail Station, Escape the Wolfram, Dive! and whole mission Escape from the V2 Rocket Plant. In total, Mauser is absent in 6 Medal of Honor levels. In Underground, it's not found in Burning Sands, whole mission Undercover in Crete, Prisoners of War, Mayhem in the Monastery. K98 underground.jpg|Afrika korps soldier with a Kar-98k. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, : Spearhead and Breakthrough Single player The K98 rifle once again makes a return to the Medal of Honor series. It comes in two forms; standard and scoped. The standard form is usable only in the D-Day mission, if the player doesn't pick up the Springfield in the bomb crater, though it is seen in all missions. A development oversight resulted in the K98k's appearance to have a rounded front sight (similar to the Russian Mosin-Nagant rifle) as opposed to a U-Shaped hood and the reloading animation for the non-scoped version shows Powell inserting the entire 5-round Stripper clip into the rifle all the time, regardless of the remaining capacity of the chamber. In Spearhead during the Ardennes mission 101st Airborne soldiers can be seen equipped with german weaponary including the Kar98k. The sniper variant is available to the player once, in the level where the player must retrieve vital intelligence for a new tank. The K98 sniper is highly powerful, more so than its American counterpart, being a 1-hit kill to the torso and head and sound of its gunshot is not the same as its non-scoped brethren. Unlike the standard variant, this sniper rifle has its bullets reloaded one at a time. Multiplayer It is used in multiplayer for those who choose the rifleman class on the Axis team. It is highly powerful, being a 2-hit kill to the chest and 1-hit kill to the head. It is reloaded via a stripper clip, and the reloading time is around 2.5 seconds. Also is used sniper version, but since Spearhead it is replaced by a more convenient rifle Gewehr 43 with a sniper scope. However, the sniper version K98 remained with the Italians in Breakthrough. Gewehrgranate (Rifle grenade) The Kar-98k has a unique version in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough. It has a rifle grenade attachment which can be applied by using the secondary-fire button. It fires grenades with a short range. The rifle itself functions as the same as the original Kar-98k but it has a unique grey finish with the front of the gun is wrapped up. K98 AA.jpg|Kar-98k in ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. K98 Reload.jpg|Reload. K98 Melee.jpg|Melee. k98k scoped.jpg|Kar-98k with a scope in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault reload.jpg|Reloading. Kar98k_aa_scopeR.jpg|The Kar 98k scope's reticule. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-22 18-27-08-63.jpg|Kar-98k with rifle grenade. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-22 18-27-16-90.jpg|Loading the grenade launcher. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-22 18-27-37-13.jpg|Kar-98k with a loaded grenade launcher on the ground. ''Medal of Honor: Infiltrator Kar98 is a weapon only available to the enemy. It appears in the standard version and with a sniper scope. One shot takes 9 HP from the player. It has a high range. It is the most common enemy weapon in the game, slightly inferior to the MP40. Afrika sniper.jpg [[Medal of Honor: Frontline|''Medal of Honor: Frontline]] The K98k is for enemy use only, just like in the original two Medal of Honors. It is not as powerful as it was in Allied Assault, as it takes 3 hits to kill the player in the difficult settings. K98k Guard MOHF.jpg|Kar-98k held by a Wehrmacht soldier. K98k Dropped MOHF.jpg|Dropped Kar98k on the ground. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault In ''European Assault, the K98k can be found throughout the campaign. It now has gained an overhaul for the better in European Assault, it is highly powerful, being able to take out an enemy in 1 shot to the head or chest and also boasts low recoil. But it's drawbacks are its low ammo capacity of 5 rounds, and it's bolt-action nature. These choices make it a good weapon, but it is advised to use a pistol or SMG for close quarters as a bolt-action performs badly outside of medium-long range combat. The K98k is mostly used by the Wehrmacht in the first half of the game but it's saw use by the No. 2 Commando and 7th Armoured Division solders as well. MOHEU.kar98.jpg MOHEU.kar98.fire.jpg|Firing the Kar98 MOHEU.kar98.chamber.jpg|Chambering the next round MOHEU.kar98.reload.jpg|reloading the Kar98 MOHEU.kar98.iron sights.jpg|Kar98 iron sights MOHEU.kar98.melee.jpg|Melee ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard In Vanguard, it is exactly the same as it was in European Assault, sharing the same accuracy, same power, and the same skin. It can kill with a shot to any part of the body, and is very good for reload canceling as it's reload is glitched and is loaded as soon as the reload animation starts, somewhat making up for it's slow rate of fire due to its bolt-action nature. It is very common throughout the early levels, but later in the game during Market Garden and Operation Varsity the MP40 will gain dominance as the German infantry main weapon. K98K MOHV.jpg|Karabiner 98k in ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard. K98K Iron MOHV.jpg|Iron sights. ''Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 The '''K98k' returns in both games as one of the main weapons of the German forces. In Heroes it can be found throughout the game and sharing everything from European Assault. It can be choosen as a starting weapon in Skirmish/Multiplayer. In Heroes 2 the K98k is a rare weapon to find, only appearing in the Sewers level where it's overpowered by the M1 Garand's higher ammo capacity and rate of fire. It can be seen used by Wehrmacht soldiers along with the unscoped Gewehr as one of their main weapons. In both games the K98k is a very powerful weapon capable of one-shot kills in single-player. Like in Heroes it can be choosen as a starting weapon in Multiplayer. K98K Heroes.jpg|Karabiner 98k in Medal of Honor: Heroes K98K Heroes Iron.jpg|Iron sights. K98 Heroes2.jpg|Karabiner 98k in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 K98 Heroes2 Iron.jpg|Iron sights. K98 Inspect.jpg|Inspecting the Karabiner 98k ''Medal of Honor: Airborne This gun is a selectable rifle in ''Medal of Honor: Airborne. Single Player In single player, the Kar98k is a favored pick for the Wehrmacht forces. It is only seen in the hands of Italian Blackshirts, later on in the game it is replaced by the Gewehr 43 as the main Axis Infantry rifle. It has low rate of fire and reload, but high power, high accuracy, and the ability to launch grenades. Multiplayer The K98 rifle is one of 2 rifles the player can select for the Axis side. It is very powerful, almost always a one-shot kill, but is bolt-action, with a slower bolt cycling time than the past 2 Medal of Honors, and initially reloads one bullet at a time. The following are possible upgrades for the rifle: *Polished Match-Grade Bolt: Increased rate of fire *Stripper-clip: Faster reload *Rifle Grenade Launcher: Equips a grenade launcher These upgrades make it a good choice for mid to long-range, but an automatic or close range weapon is needed should an enemy attack or forced into a close quarters area. K98 MOHA.jpg|Kar 98k in Medal of Honor: Airborne K98 Iron MOHA.jpg|Iron sights. K98 Rel MOHA.jpg|Reload K98 Rifle grenade.jpg|Kar98k equipped with the Schiessbecher Grenade Launcher. K98 Promo.jpg|Kar-98k in a promotional image. 600px-MoHairbornekar98kstats.jpg|The Kar 98's stats in the weapons select menu Trivia *The K98 in incorrectly spelled "Kurtz" instead of "Kurz" in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons Category:Weapons